


Statement of The Mortician

by Talking4The1andonly



Series: The Thanatos Funeral Home [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Collage, In universe but not directly involved with main cast, Section 31 police, Statements, Suicide, no beta we die like the End
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking4The1andonly/pseuds/Talking4The1andonly
Summary: Not all of the strange happenings in London make its way to The Magnus Institute. For instance the goings-on at The Thanatos Funeral Home.These are the stories that even the institute doesn't know.
Series: The Thanatos Funeral Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916719
Kudos: 1





	Statement of The Mortician

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of my series, I'm planning to make it 15 chapters long but I might go further if I feel like it. 
> 
> I appreciate criticism It helps me improve my writing!

The cold wind hit me across the face when I walked out of the store. The sun was just barely peeking through the trees, not even touching the ground yet. 

“Take classes in the morning they said….gives you time for homework they said” 

I ran over the fresh snow trying to get across the courtyard despite nature working against me. I was rushing over the stairs when I saw a tall silhouette at the door.

“WAIT!” I yelled as I slid inside, landing on my back and dropping all my books. 

“Are you alright?” The person stammered rushing forward to retrieve my items.

I opened my eyes. The person before me was at least 6 feet. His long black hair fell down in curls on his brown Sherlock like trench coat. “I’d be better if Ullr himself wasn’t trying to strike me down” I responded leaning up “ugh that’s gonna hurt later” I groaned taking my stuff from his hands.

“Oh um yeah ha” he responded shifting his weight side to side. “Sooo why are you here so early?”

“I was summoned for Obstetrics and Gynaecology at 6:00 AM” I grumbled while getting up and moving toward the stairs. “They really could invest in a normal schedule”

“Oh me too!” he exclaimed, his eyes lighting up as he dashed forward ahead of me his coat tails almost hitting me in his rush. “Do you have Mr. Acker too” 

He continued to rant about his time on campus, he had apparently recently transferred here. I honestly was just staring ahead into the empty halls trying to remember how much coffee it would take to get me through the lecture. We continued like this until we got to the classroom. 

“It was great talking to you would you like, or mind meeting to discuss class homework and notes?” he rambled turning a deep red while sinking into his scarf.

I thought about it. On one hand he might be helpful to have around on the other hand I don’t like people. 

Eventually I decided on the former “Sure what’s your number?”.

A smile spread on his face while he reached for his phone. We exchanged numbers and went inside.

____________________________________________________________________________

Class was the usual affair with a lot of notes, a couple essays, and getting out in two hours. At the end when I was packing up my phone buzzed. 

-Unknown number  
Hey it’s Carmen!

I looked at my phone and deep down I knew this was the start of something.  
____________________________________________________________________________

I was right.

Carmen was surprisingly knowledgeable in all the topics our classes covered. Apparently his mom was a professor so he had learned a lot about the medical field already. We started to do weekly get-together to discuss school, the recent homework, and sometimes life. We had three main places where we would meet the Cafe in the main building’s library, the lounge in my dorm, and eventually this pawn shop that Carmen liked. 

One day we were looking through the old place. It was this hole in the wall store that seemed abandoned if you didn’t already know what you were looking at. The stars at the front were crumbling and steep. The sign out front was only half attached, and a couple of the letters had rubbed off leaving only “pan sop” instead of “Pawn Shop”. Outside it looked like a set piece from a horror movie, but inside it was amazing. The shelves were lined with random items, the place was a jumble of compendiums on many different topics. I frequented the book selection most often (even though I never bought anything). The weirdest parts were the closed off sections where the books were caged in? I asked the owner an old lady who seemed like the stereotypical idea of a witch, minus the hat, and with a tight bun on her head. She just chuckled and said “Unlike Jurgen Leitner I know how to keep MY books!” then she continued unboxing items while humming a tune that clutched the edges of my mind and shook my vision.

I didn’t talk to her much.

Carmen on the other hand loved the place. He was constantly talking to the old lady buying tea, books, even a bench at one point! That day though was a bit different. I decided to buy an object from the store. I found this necklace some months ago. It had a cover over it that looked like gold with a silver lining on the edges. Underneath the cover (where you could place a picture inside) there was a opal that swirled with hints of green, red, blue, but mostly black. I tried to put it down at first but there was something about it that kept me coming back to it. I eventually gave in and brought it. 

The old lady glanced at it, she then looked back at me, her eyes shining and said “What is taken will never be forgotten, never underestimate the power of a deal left unpaid”. 

I glanced about for Carmen realizing I hadn’t seen him in a while and would like someone who isn't insanely cryptic. That's when I noticed him dashing between two shelves and over a cauldron. He ran to the front gasping for air saying “Sorry I tripped on a stone thing a couple isles back?” 

“Yes the Tōrō dear” The old lady said, taking out some yarn that was an eye bleeding neon.

“I’m so sorry. How much will it cost?”

“It’s no problem luv, those things fix themselves” she said while waving her hands in a dismissing gesture.

“Oh okay also I would like to purchase this?” he stammered while placing a knife on the table

She gave the knife a skeptical look, picking it up and bringing it closer to the lantern she had illuminating her back. She took a minute to examine the knife's ruby encrusted handle and it’s surprisingly sharp blade “Hmm how much is an arm and a leg?” 

“Roughly $600 for the arm and $800 for the leg on the black market in Colorado” I announced without hesitation.

Carmen’s mouth fell open with shock as he eyed me with horror. The old lady on the other hand looked impressed.

“Good job luv but I was talking more metaphorically than literally” she threw the knife back on the table and said “how’s $300?”

Carmen and the old lady got into an argument bargaining over the price. It got so heated I’m surprised the old lady didn’t tell Carmen to meet her out back. When they finally settled on the cost she reached under the counter taking out a silk cloth that was crimson red. She wrapped the knife and even added a wax seal to it. 

When we finally got out of there it was night time. The neighborhood we were in wasn’t too bad but hanging around wouldn't be wise especially, when the only weapon we had on us was some antique Carmen had blown 600 bucks on (the old lady made off like a bandit to be honest). 

We found the train and made our way back to campus. When I returned to my dorm I fell on my bed staring at the plane ceiling. I glanced at my bag and reached for my purchase of the evening. I unhooked the cover and looked at the rock again. It had more color in it, with the black receding in the swirling mess.

____________________________________________________________________________

Carmen and I continued to frequent the “Pan Sop” and study together until something started to change. Carmen would still smile at me like I was the most important thing in his world, but his clothes and body language were different. He would wear more long sleeves, and he was constantly rubbing his arms. 

-Abi  
Carmen U free this Thursday

-Carmen  
Yeah? Why

-Abi  
….Nothing just want to talk

It was cold like the first day we met. The snow was especially bad. The wind flew through my layers stealing the bit of heat I had. My eyes burned and my nose stung but I eventually made it into the main building. I let out a sigh walking into the warm hallway. I made my way up the stairs to the counselor’s branch. That’s when I saw Carmen, he was dressed in a thick black jacket and had a cotton scarf tightly wrapped around his neck. He was eyeing the hallway watching for me and was rubbing his arms. I walked out from behind the pillar 

“Oi Carmen!” I announced walking forward and wrapping him in a hug. 

“Hey you wanted to talk” he mumbled avoiding eye contact.

“Yeah I’ve been worried are you alright?” 

“Could be better” His eyes had landed on a painting over my head.

“I know you’ve been acting different lately” I held out my hand, he took it and I started to lead him “I know with finals coming everyone’s stressed and I understand if you don’t want to talk to me but you need to talk with someone” I lead him down the hall to a door “Please just do one session I promise you’ll feel better!” I looked at him and he finally made eye contact with me. 

“I don’t know..” He said eyeing the door suspiciously.

“Come on it can’t hurt” I said while gesturing at the door he finally wavered and let out a slight sigh.

“Fine, I suppose it can’t hurt” With that I pushed him into the room and he closed the door giving me a nervous smile.

That was the last time I saw Carmen.  
____________________________________________________________________________

He was found three days later dead in his dorm. He had committed suicide. The processing followed, his body was taken away, the next of kin were contacted, and the funeral was planned. It was a bright blue day, the sun shining down on the funeral. I looked into the face of my friend. Someone I held endless love and respect for who I’d never see again. I twirled the necklace I bought at the old women’s shop in my hands while I turned and started to walk away.

“Abiba Obi?” I looked back over my shoulder. Behind me was a woman, her long hair fell down in curls almost obscuring her face. She had clearly been crying based on her red eyes and the mascara marks. She had shadows under her eyes and the expression of a person who’s a moment away from shattering. 

“Ms. Jones?” I asked, taking a step towards her “Are you..” I started quickly getting cut off.

“You were friends with Camila?” She asked, holding eye contact.

“You mean Carmen?” I said, staring right back.

“Yes, I suppose she preferred that name. I’m sorry to stop you but I think Camila would have wanted you to have this?” She took a red cloth out of her Valentino purse and handed it to me.

I unwrapped it to reveal the knife Carmen wasted 600 bucks on about a year ago. “I.. um Thank y..ou” I stammered. Tears had started to fall from my face, when did I start crying? Ms. Jones walked forward and eclipsed me in a hug. I didn’t know how to respond as I started sobbing into her arms.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Two weeks till finals” I mumble, holding on to my blanket tighter. I’m rubbing the hilt of Carmen’s knife while staring out the window. I don’t know what to do anymore, I just don’t feel like working. Getting out of bed seems like too much, much less finishing my multiple essays and projects. I sigh, putting down Carmen’s knife while I start rubbing the lines on my arms.

____________________________________________________________________________

Section 31 Police Report

Strand, London WC2R 2LS, United Kingdom

Report done by: Officer David Welsh

Dorm room 236 - 3:00 AM 

Roommate of Abiba Obi, Olivia Smith while getting back from a party found her roommate passed out from blood loss in their dorm. She called 911 and section 31 was sent in when a knife was identified at the scene. The ambulance quickly took her to the hospital. Abiba Obi died at 4:35 AM from blood loss. The knife found has been processed and placed in holding under Frh-q#318. The death will be presented as a suicide to the administration of King College London and the next of kin. Abiba Obi’s body upon special request has been sent to a Specialist across London for post-Mortem, and cremation.

**Author's Note:**

> “What is taken will never be forgotten, never underestimate the power of a deal left unpaid”
> 
> This merely the beginning :0


End file.
